Mac Grimborn reunites with Davy Jones/Sword/Fire Sword fight
Here's how '''Mac Grimborn reunites with Davy Jones, Sword and Fire Sword fight '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Norrington digging, until he found the chest of Davy Jones Icebat: There's a beating heart of Davy Jones. James Norrington: You actually were telling the truth. Rainbow Dash: Jack does that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised. Davy Jones, Will Turner, & Fizzlepop Berrytwist: together With good reason! Elizabeth Swann: Will. You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you! Uglyghost: Fizzlepop! Thank goodness you're okay. Mac Grimborn: Father! Thank Star Swirl! You're all right. Davy Jones: Mac, I'm sorry. I realized that dividing you from Rainbow Dash and her from you can only be as half as cruel as allowing you both to be joined together in matrimony. Fishlegs Ingerman: Aw, that was beautiful, Captain. Very poetic. Snotlout Jorgenson: Put a sock in it, Fishface! Cozymonster: How did you 3 get here? Davy Jones: Sea turtles, mate. Viggo Grimborn: Sea turtles. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Sea turtles? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Aye, sea turtles, mates. 6 of them strapped to their feet and my hooves. Wonk: Not so easy, is it? Will Turner: But Fizzlepop and I owe you thanks, Wonk. Wonk: You do? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: After Captain Jones offered 15 years of service, I reunited Will with his father. Wonk: Oh, well, you're welcome, then. Astrid Hofferson: Every word you said to us, every word was a lie! Wonk: Not true! Mac Grimborn: What are you doing? Davy Jones: I will kill Beckett. Mac Grimborn: (raises his fire sword) Can't let you do that, Father. 'Cause if Beckett's dead, who's to lead the East India Trading Company, eh? Davy Jones: Good point. (raises his fire sword) I liked your fire sword so much, I made my own, with improvements, of course. Captain Jack Sparrow: (raises his sword) Now, if you please, the key. Will Turner: (raises his sword) I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it. James Norrington: (raises his sword) I can't let you do that, either. So sorry. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: (raises his fire sword) You expect me to believe this? Viggo Grimborn: (raises his fire sword) You're too good, too pure, too innocent. James Norrington: Lord Beckett, Commander Starscream, and Captain Bludvist desire the contents in that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back. Uglyghost: It's the Dark Side of Ambition. Viggo Grimborn: Can you imagine the Promise of Redemption? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: (sighs) I can. our heroes and anti-heroes fight each other Ocellus: Guys, this is no way for you to-- Oh, fine. Let's just haul around our swords and fire swords and start banging away from a distance. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Pintel and Ragetti There you 2 are. We could use you right about now. Mistmane: How did this go all screwy? Grubber: Well, each wants the chest for himself, don't they? Sunburst: That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny. Trixie: Oh, tisk-tisk-tisk-tisk. Terrible temptation. Pintel: If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers